


HOLY

by Holdt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse of Angelic Grace, Asexual Castiel, Demisexual Dean Winchester, Fanvids, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:57:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9859022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holdt/pseuds/Holdt
Summary: He's high on love...and glow-juice. Who's the holy one here?You decide.Music by Florida Georgia Line





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pinkdiamonds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkdiamonds/gifts).



> Warnings: canon-typical violence,messy angelic love, messy human love, Ace!Cas, Demi!Dean, Masochist!Dean,

Because, I apparently  just like Marty McFLy, am unable to _not_ respond to a blatant vidding challenge. Eventually. *FP*

So, here is my first Supernatural vid, after 13 years of watching this show. Comments and concrit welcome. Also, unable to source the credit for the lovely gif of wing hugging - if anyone knows the creator, please send them my way. I have no problem removing if it offends, and I would love to at the very least credit the artist.

 

 

[HOLY by Holdt [SPNL Destiel]](https://vimeo.com/204833760) from [Holdt](https://vimeo.com/holdtvids) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

Password: angel


End file.
